Self Esteem
by Southpark903
Summary: A songfic about Stan trying to break up with Wendy. the song is called Self Esteem by Offspring. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do, and I don't own the song "self esteem" is owned by Offspring, so there.**

**This is my sad excuse for a songfic. I've always wanted to write a story to go along with a song though, so I figured "screw it, I'll try it and see what people think" so please R&R!!!!!**

_I wrote he off for the tenth time today_

_And practiced all the things I would say_

_She came over_

_I lost my nerve_

_I took her back and made her dessert_

_Now I know I'm being used_

_That's okay man cause I like the abuse_

_I know she's playing with me_

_That's okay cause I got no self esteem_

Stan was in his living room, sitting nervously on the couch. Wendy would be over any minute now, and Stan was planning to break up with her. He even had the whole scene made up in his head. Wendy always treated Stan like filth and had even slept with a few of his friends behind his back. This is why Stan had decided to break it off.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Stan's stomach lurched forward as he stood up to answer the door. As he opened the door he heard Wendy whispering to someone he couldn't see.

"Just meet me at that park babe. I know a _very_ secret spot there. Well have a little fun...."

Stan tried to ignore it and opened the door with some hesitation

Wendy tossed her arms around Stan's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie!" she chirped

"Um, hey Wendy...come on in"

Stan took a couple steps back as Wendy walked inside

"So what is it you asked me to come over here for?" she asked

Stan's stomach lurched forward once again and his heart started beating at an expediential rate.

"I-uh-Wendy I er- I-" Stan stuttered

Wendy gave her boyfriend an irritated look.

"Spit it out. I haven't got all day" she snapped

"I uh, I was wondering if you'd like some desert?" Stan spat out

Wendy gave Stan a disbelieving look.

"Dessert?" she asked unimpressed

"Um, yeah...butterscotch ice-cream"

Wendy shrugged "well, it _is_ my favorite. I guess I'll have a couple scoops" she said offhandedly

After their ice-cream, Wendy looked at her watch and gasped

"Oh my gosh! I've been here for half an hour!"

Wendy went to get up when all of a sudden Stan spoke.

"Hey Wendy, wanna maybe go out tonight? Team America is out..."

"Oh, okay. I'll meet you here at ten tonight. We can walk over together!" Wendy said cheerfully. She kissed Stan on the cheek and rushed out the front door.

_We make plans to go out at night_

_I wait till two then I turn out the light_

_All this rejections got me so low_

_She keeps it up I might just tell her so_

Stan had parked himself on the front steps of his house, with a large bouquet of flowers in his hand. They were starting to wilt.

Stan looked at his watch. 2:00 Am. His parents were already asleep upstairs.

"She stood me up" Stan mumbled sorrowfully as he went inside and turned off the front light.

_When she's saying she wants only me_

_Then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends_

_When she's saying that I'm like a disease _

_Then I wonder how much more I can stand_

_Well I guess I should stick up for myself_

_But I really think its better this way_

_The more you suffer_

_The more it shows you really care_

_Right? Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Stan lay sleeplessly in his bed. How could Wendy stand him up like that? She was such a bitch....

"Maybe I should actually break up with Wendy. I don't need her! I'll tell her that she's a bitch, who treats me like shit, and its over for good!" Stan muttered bitterly as he rolled over to lie on his side

"But then I won't have a girlfriend, and ill be a loser with nobody but Kyle...and then people will think I'm gay or something...besides, the more I put up with for her, the more shell think I really _do_ care.....right?.....yeah..."

Stan then fell asleep, convincing himself that everything between him and Wendy was perfectly fine

_Now ill relate to this little bit_

_It happens more than I'd like to admit_

_Late at night she knocks on my door_

_Drunk again and lookin' to score_

_Now I know, I should say no_

_But its kind of hard when she's ready to go_

_I may be dumb_

_But I'm not a dweeb_

_I'm just a sucker with no self esteem_

Stan awoke to somebody loudly knocking on the front door. He looked at his alarm clock. 3:30 am. Who the hell could that be?

Stan went downstairs and answered the door, hoping his parents didn't wake up. There stood Wendy with a half smirk on her face, and her jacket open to reveal a pink halter top.

"Wendy!? What the hell!? It's three in the morning!" Stan whispered crossly

"I'm sorry Stan it's just...I wanna fuck _so_ _bad_!" Wendy responded in a half whisper, then began giggling uncontrollably

Wendy brought her lips to Stan's. Stan pushed away.

"Wendy, go home, your really drunk, this isn't right-" Stan was cut off by another kiss from Wendy, but this time she let her hands wander down the front of this pajama pants and squeeze his privates lightly.

Stan moaned but then pushed away once again

"No, Wendy."

"C'mon Stan....have a little fun..... It won't hurt....promise..."

Wendy kissed Stan again and this time squeezed his dick tightly and pulled.

Stan quivered with pleasure and practically melted. He bit his lip then shrugged "C'mon in...."

_I may be dumb_

_But I'm not a dweeb_

_I'm just a sucker with no self esteem"_

**End!!! Hooray! so _please_ R&R, and don't be _too_ hard on me. I'm just a newbie, I'm still learning! lol. **


End file.
